Anarchism
Anarchism is the belief that government is evil and useless. There are many variants of anarchism, such as Anarcho-syndicalism and Anarcho-capitalism, which is composed of idiots who would rather be ruled over by corporations than elected governments, because "muh free markets". On DP Anarcho-capitalist Adam Kokesh has appeared on Episode 87 as a guest to debate TJ. Libertarian Socialist Rants was briefly covered on Episode 65 with his video on why he is a feminist. Beliefs Anarchism is strictly anti-hierarchical on the main principle that all interactions should be based on consent and non-violence. As anyone could see, this system would be literally impossible to implement without coercion. Most Anarchist- like most idiots with ridiculous ideologies- cite isolated instances of anarchy being implemented and "working" in the real world- most notable amongst leftist anarchists- the Spanish Communes during the Spanish Civil War (1933-1939). These were union lead collectives who operated under Anarcho-syndicalism (a form of anarchy which is like if you took the United States and got rid of the government all together). However, the collectives were only able to be founded in the first place was through violence against Communists, Socialists, Church Authorities, Capitalists and people who like government and running water. Essentially, anarchism is (Previous Idea I like) + No State = Anything you like! As demonstrated below. The Many Types Anarchism.png|Individualist Anarchism: Fucks who want to live in the woods. Anarcho-Capitalism.png|Anarcho-Capitalism: Extreme Libertarians Anarcho-Communism.png|Anarcho-Syndicalism/Communism:The average teenaged anarchist Anarcho-Queers.png|Queer Anarchism: I'm not kidding, this shit is real AND IT'S FABULOUS!!! Feminists_Gone_Crazy.png|Anarcha-Feminism: Feminism gone (more) insane 200px-Green and Black flag.svg.png|Anarcho Primitivism: Remember how we said Individualist Anarchists are fucks who want to live in the woods? Well these guys are literally exactly that. Not even kidding. Solutions For Their Problems There are 3 possibilities for anarchists today: # They can stay under a government bitching, moaning and crying, and keep supporting the government (that they hate) through taxes and keep using it's public services, doing actually nothing to make their little precious anarchism happen. # OR if they really believed in what they are spewing then can put their money where their mouth is. They can opt-out of government by renouncing their citizenship. Then they can form a commune on some area of land that is unclaimed. There is an area bordering Sudan and Egypt that is unclaimed called Bir Tawil, and there are many other unclaimed places similar to this. And there are also other processes for opting out of the state, including relocation and relinquishment of protections. There are also ways to purchase wholesale the sovereignty of the land they currently own. # They can also rebel against the big bad government. Of course they are not going to do anything for their anarchism, because all they want to do is whine and make excuses why they have to live under a government that they despise. All these anarchists and/or libertarians talk about is the fruits of their own labor, yet when it comes to actually doing something about making their very own utopian libertarian/anarchist paradise they just simply bitch out, and this pussy behavior is also one of the many reasons why anarchism could never work in the first place. In A Nutshell Trivia * Anarchists are mainly people who have never done tasking work in their lives and fail to see the benefit of government in their lives (i.e.: fifteen year-olds and undesirable neckbeards) * Yang Wenli is not an anarchist, he's a vegan who would drop his values for a tasty steak Gallery 2 edgy 4 me.png|What they expect people to think U wat m9.jpg|What they really make people think Category:-isms Category:Politics Category:Libertarians